Copper Lightvale
Copper Lightvale, the Wizard of Determination, is one of the seven wizard that sealed off the underground. Personality Not much of Copper's personality is known. However, unlike his sister, Agate, it is clear that he wanted to destroy the Barrier. This states that he, most likely, saw it as a bad thing and/or thought that monsterkind didn't deserve to be sealed into the Underground. Due to possessing a red soul, he seemed to be determined to achieve his goals. Copper's Determination Trait It is very likely that he is the strongest wizard because his Determination trait is likely the strongest soul trait. though for unknown reasons, it has been a constant of this trait, that whoever they are, they look after a balance between humans and monsters. Copper specifically was extremely powerful even at his young age. His Determination would never get corrupted, and no matter the situation it'd never fail. This is exactly why his death shocked the entire kingdom under his command, to know that he had lost a battle for his lack of Determination during it. The exact reasons of why he lost his magic in the middle of a battle and behind his death, were unknown. However it is revealed in Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast that he lost his determination due to seeing the horrific death of Amber by Agate. Losing his sibling at that moment caused intense emotions inside of him, losing his determination at that very moment. Giving enough time for Agate to kill Copper in that state. Appearance Copper has a long-sleeve pastel pink shirt and shorts of the same color that seem to almost reach his knees. Like Frisk, he has brown medium-length hair and red eyes. His armor has golden shoulder-parts, grey faulds that are partly gold near his hips, and the piece that covered his chest is grey and has three golden triangles. Abilities *'Sword of Determination' - Copper is capable of summoning a sword crafted out of soul magic. This same sword was used by Frisk after they freed the monsters from their imprisonment. *'Shield of Determination' - Copper is also capable of summoning a shield crafted out of soul magic, both in a handheld and stationary form. This shield was also used by Frisk. * but it refused - It is unclear whether Copper able to use this ability, Copper was never seen using this ability. But since Copper's Determination is stronger than Chara's and Frisk's Determination, Copper must be able to use this ability. History Dust Sometime after the barrier was created, Copper and his sister Agate fought against each other to determine rather it should be shattered or not. Thanks to his trait's great strength, Copper came in victorious. As a result of losing, Agate lost her trait. Out of humiliation, she ran away and was not seen for a long time. Eventually, after performing a very dangerous and forbidden spell on her soul, Agate returned for a rematch against her brother. This time however, she managed to [[HATE|'kill']] him and the kingdom fell in ruin due to the battle's destruction. Unfortunately for her, Agate's soul was unable to adapt to the change that was the result of the spell she cast upon it. Therefore, she sacrificed she her very own soul to create the most powerful and destructive being imaginable who would make sure that humans and monsters would never have peace with one another. Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast This episode managed to provide more detail on Agate and Copper. When the episode began we can witness that Amber was born during the night. Copper and Agate were watching the scene and just saw what could be their mother dying. Her soul integrity cracked after that Amber was born. Later, when the baby was a tad older, Agate befriended her. Agate and Copper raised Amber along with them and it revealed she had a special green and blue soul. However, things began to change once the two siblings began to argue over the barrier. This eventually led to them battling, with Copper winning. Agate's loss humiliated her, causing her to lose her trait. Shen proceeded to flee. Later, Copper and Agate were reunited. However, something seemed different about Agate. After some time, she had challenged her brother once more. This time, however, she was winning. During the fight, Agate killed Amber, causing her brother to lose his trait. She then killed him but soon found out that her soul was cracking. She turned her soul pink and used Amber as a vessel for it. Trivia * Copper Lightvale's DETERMINATION is most powerful Determination, more powerful than Chara's and Frisk's Determination. * Copper and Agate were known since the episode "Dust", in which a book explained what happened possibly a couple years after when the barrier was created. It was revealed by Dr. Gaster. * Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale comes from the beginning of Undertale. Camila Post. * It is unknown if the story of Copper, Agate, and Amber will change if hard mode wasn't activated. This is because a lot of things changed when Frisk went into Hard mode. * Tumblr user "mya-arts" has found the meaning of the names Camila Post. * Copper and Agate are probably named after the minerals; Copper and Agate. ** There is actually another mineral named Copper Agate. Human History Book It's a Human History book that explains a little what happened in the all of the wizards past. Human History Volume 1 Chapter 3 “7 of the most powerful human wizards vanished the monsters from the surface. Using all their strength they created what we call ‘The Barrier’. It’s what keeps the monsters in the underground away from the humans preventing them from harming us. The wizards formed the Council, and ruled over humanity as a democratic entity. But as years passed by, the wizards got older and older. Eventually they passed away. When it got to the point where only 2 of the original wizards were left, the youngest of the group, siblings, they had to face upon their people’s demands. Their kingdom demanded a single ruler. It was either one or the other. The kingdom wanted a show off of the wizards’ magic powers to choose their leader. In the end they choos–” Gaster: Oh… the rest of the page is unreadable, guess I’ll have to skip a few pages, these books are ancient indeed no wonder it’s even missing a few pages… hm?…knocking?, who could be visiting me now, *sigh* guess I’ll continue the reading later on. I have to work on the Core’s expansion anyways. Human History Volume 3 ”The following are all the extracts that can be translated so far from old books that our ancestors tried to keep generation after generation.” Chapter 23 "After the War" The new King, Roy Goldburn, was out of his castle most of his time. Looking for monsters that had escaped and ignored his orders. Any monster found was sent to jail or forced to work under the kingdom’s watch. While some thought the measure was extreme, a fair part of the population was scared of the possibility of being killed by a monster and have their soul taken, and preferred to keep the few monsters left put there under the humans watch, than to leave them free roaming around our lands. The king would often ask for the wizards from other kingdoms to help him on his journeys. While it is said that the king was just looking for normal monsters, there are rumors that say he was looking for one monster specifically. One that had already, multiple human souls in his power. After 2 months, the king ordered to call all the wizards to his castle for a secret meeting. What was said and discussed is still a mystery to everyone, but we suspect that whatever the king was looking for, he had found it’s location, which required all help possible. He asked the wizard of perseverance, integrity, kindness and patience to go with him on a 3 days mission; leaving the young wizards of Determination and Bravery to be in charge of all the kingdom’s duties for these 3 days. What humanity never expected to happen, was that all 5 wizards, disappeared in said mission. From all corners of the continent, hundreds of guards from all kingdoms were sent to look for our missing leaders, but despite everyone’s effort, they were never found. Not even a trace. The king never mentioned where he was going of what was he after. All humans were desperate and didn’t know what would happen from that point and on. It was then when the Lightvale family decided to step in and take control of everything, before humanity sunk into complete chaos. Everyone thought it was going to be too much work for the young siblings; to our surprise, they proved us wrong. Implementing innovating systems that included the participation of all kingdoms, it seemed like humankind would overcome this tragedy. Chapter 26 “'The second tragedy'" But then, after 10 years of peace, the two siblings, both powerful wizards, who had agreed on everything during their shared ruling lf the kingdom, began to argue over their opinions on monsterkind. Copper Lightvale, our Determination wizard expressed his desires to free monsters that were sealed underground. Having traveled all corners of our continent he had seen how monsterkind could live along humans in complete peace, helping each other as equals. Agate Lightvale, his twin sister, insisted in believing on our old King’s warnings, and keep monsters apart from humankind to ensure the race’s safety, and to keep another tragedy from happening. Both siblings never got to an agreement and began to demand to have the final word on the matter. Their people began to demand for one ruler and settle things once and for all. Agate came up with the idea and challanged her brother to a magic battle and decide who would have the right to decide over the other. Even though it wasn’t a battle to death, Agate behaved like it was one. Her brother’s Determination had no limits, leading him to victory. Something in Agate changed that day. We barely saw her outside her castle since the battle took place. And after a week, she left. Her brother was extremely concerned. He sent out guards to look for her day after day. Stress began to overwhelm him as weeks went by, having to take care of all of Agate’s duties, raising the future princess, looking for his missing sister and looking for a way to open the barrier. His smile slowly faded away and even the kingdom began to worry about his health. It was then when she came back. Her eyes were not the same. In fact, when she first appeared no one recognized her. Copper welcomed her sister with open arms, having even a party to celebrate Agate’s return. The rumors say that the guards standing near her, couldn’t help but feel fear towards her. It wasn’t necessary for her to make eye contact, the fact of standing near our queen caused us to feel shivers down our spine. A few days passed until Agate asked her brother for a second battle. Copper denied his sister’s demand, but apparently she forced him to accept it. A dark feeling came upon the entire kingdom. Agate was no longer the sweet queen we all once knew, her sole purpose was to take revenge upon his brother. Copper ordered the guards to evacuate the kingdom and nearby areas, he felt Agate’s evil intentions and that she wouldn’t hold back. The people that were present and watched the fight, say that Copper held himself together most of the battle. But that Agate did something that caused her brother to lose his Determination rather than overwhelm his power. It was there when she killed him. People saw terrified as Agate dealt a fatal blow on her brother’s chest, shattering his visible soul in her hands. Everyone abandoned the kingdom and ran to nearby countries, warning everyone of what their queen had done. Everyone got prepared to fight against her, but after the battle, she was never seen again. Chapter 29 "Rebirth” Humankind fell into chaos, with no rulers, people felt lost. Considering humans’ natural cruelty and desire for power, we were terrified. Somehow, miraculously, and after so many tragedies, it felt like everyone agreed to try and do things right way for once. Thanks to the noble family from the kingdom that belonged to the kindness wizard, they decided to allow monsters’ intervention in political and economic issues. Both races cooperating together allowed their kingdom to stabilize itself and reach peace. he other countries slowly began to adapt the kindness’ kingdom’s practices, in fact, decades passed before another kingdom finally accepted monsterkind among humans again. Navigation ru:Семь_волшебников es:Copper Lightvale Category:The Seven Wizards Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Dead Category:Adults Category:Male